The Long and Lonely Road
by x-hail.ee
Summary: [kairiaxelyuffie] So. There was this man, lying there, right?


**The Long and Lonely Road.  
(made with just that much love for Caitlan.)** :le shot!:

**

* * *

**

One day, Kairi was walking along a long and lonesome road. All of a sudden, she came across a man lying in the middle of the road. He had red hair and green eyes but she didn't know he had green eyes because his eyes were closed. In fact, he looked to be asleep. (The red hair was glaringly obvious, though.)

So. There was this **man**, lying there, right?

...**Nekkid.**

So, being the generally shy and quick-thinking girl she was, she quickly grabbed a nearby black leather jacket that dwarfed her (as she knew because she saw it was leather and simply could not resist trying it on herself first), and proceeded to **bash the fucking shit out of the man to make sure he was still in this world.**

The man woke with a rather muffled yell of "What the **fuck**?!" and sprang swiftly to his feet, whereupon the usually timid Kairi suddenly turned shy again and handed back the coat with averted face and no words.

"So..." Kairi asked at long last, while that sexily emaciated man with the sexily alarming shock of red hair covered all of his body with the black leather jacket except for his long (and incredibly, again, **damn **sexy) fingers. "Why, exactly, were you lying there in the middle of the road so I could conveniently find you, and so most likely wish to help you out of the goodness of my heart?"

And then he turned to look at her, properly, for the first time, and Kairi's heart did a funny little flipflop when she saw his (**sexy**, dammit) green eyes. Exactly like pancakes.

...her heart, that is, not his eyes. Which were more like apples. Kairi liked apples...

"You **what**?!" she shrieked all of a sudden, when what he'd just been saying registered.

And the man shrugged. "My girlfriend caught me having hot, sweaty, incredibly good mansex with this boy called Roxas, and she took a few photos for momentoes but still told me I'd been cheating on her and she couldn't let me get away with it even though I gave her the show of her life."

Poor, innocent Kairi couldn't believe her ears. "Are you **serious**? She just, just, let you **go**? After a display like that? God, I'd have tied you two up and watched you at it like animals all day!!"

Axel pretended he hadn't heard that, and so, with only a raised eyebrow, he held his hand out. "I'm Axel. Axel Ryro. Named so because the authoress is obsessed with her badly influential friends and a certain band called 'Panic! At The Disco'."

Kairi nodded in understanding. She knew what it was like to be obsessed and have badly influential friends too.

"So..." Kairi said, once again, taking a long, slow, braindead moment to process the information that had just been given to her. Not to picture Axel having hot, sweaty, incredibly good mansex with an unknown boy. Of **course** not.

But anyways. "Where are you going?" asked Axel, sweetly. And suspiciously. Why would a hot redhead want to know where another hot redhead was going, this young girl thought to herself. And smirked.

Smirked looooong and hard. With no pun intended whatsoever.

"Just... walking," she replied cheerfully, linking her fingers behind her back and twisting her feet about in a manner strangely reminiscent of DDR which the authoress has never yet tried but will soon.

Axel nodded in understanding, and the awestruck Kairi watched those red spikes bob up and down.

Up and down...

...up and down...

**...up and fucking down...**

"Okay, stop it already!" The poor girl cried suddenly, and the bobble-dog/confused redhead stopped stock still.

"Say _whut_?"

* * *

And again, to be continued. D This amuses me, a little ♥ 

Hoooookay. The story behind this. Well, this friend of mine (being a certain **ninja butterfliie) **was angry one day on le livejournal. So I decided to try out a kaixel with some yuffie mixed in - a kairixaxelxyuffie threesome, if you will. And such above was the product. It was actually in three installments, too, so yeah... short, I know. But fun. So, this'll be updated whenever my wonderful partner-in-smut wishes it, pretty much. Which is to say, whenever she whines so much I decide I just have to update.

So um, by the way, Cait - on our joint account. I'm going to put the beginning up in the docs. Okay? Then whichever one of you wishes can edit it to your heart's content. I just think we should actually do something. Take a look! Everyone else, that'd be our joint account, called **combustible.smut. **Check it out!

Love to Caitlan, from a Tally.


End file.
